This invention relates generally, as indicated, to a fluid actuator including a composite cylinder assembly which permits a substantial reduction in the weight of the actuator without sacrificing strength.
Fluid actuators of the type used in flight controls for aircraft and other high pressure applications must be able to withstand high impulse pressures without failing over extended periods of time. Heretofore, in order to ensure that the actuator had the necessary strength and because of manufacturing considerations, the usual practice was to make the actuator cylinder out of a monolithic metal piece, which not only added considerably to the weight of the actuator in the highly stressed areas, but also in the relatively unstressed areas as well.